Kingdom Hearts: Cross over Mania
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: Sequel to 2 Secret Admirers, Only 1 Kimiko. Action packed, romance, pure fun. Lots of Crossovers and Crossover pairings.
1. Proluoge

Hey to all my fans out there. Thankies for the great reveiws. The first chapter will be out soon. This is the Prolouge so it might not make a whole lot of sense yet. I know it's short. I will make longer chapters.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Xiaolin Showdown Style

Cross over Mania

Proulouge:

3rd person POV

"Daemeon! What are you doing?" yelled Sheila from in the pool. Sheila and her brother Dameon were swimming in their pool. Her brother was getting a pad of paper and a pencil from inside the house.

"What? I feel like drawing," he said.

Sheila's POV

My brother is an okay artist, but all he draws are those dumb anime cartoon things. Sorry to all those who do actually like those shows.

"What are you drawing?" I looked at what he had been drawinf the past few days. It looked like Risty Wilde of X-Men Evolution giving Kairi of Kingdom Hearts bunny ears with Kurt Wagner in the background and Rahne Sinclair in her wolf form at their feet.

Okay so he's a really good artist, I just don't like to admit it.

It seemed like right when Daemeon finished the drawing about a half an hour later a hole opened up above our heads and swalloed us up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

_**Neko-Jin Angel**_


	2. Wings of Versailles

Hey. First chapter is up. Sorry if the prolouge didn't make a whole lot of sense. I don't think anybody read my X-Menprequel. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wings of Versailles

3rd Person POV 

It had been six monthes since the night that Kimiko and Raimundo kissed. She was confused. She still had feelings for Raimundo, but she couldn't ignore her feelings Jack, either. She was confused.

Kimiko's POV

"There's a...uh ow!...new...gnaw, gnaw, gnaw...Shen Gong Wu," said Dojo between trying to gnaw at his Shen Gong Wu rash and trying to scratch his back on a tree. "It's called Wings of Versailles."

"Let me guess," said Rai. "It's somewhere in France? Maybe in Versailles?"

"Yes, it's in France, but it's not in Versailles, Raimundo. That would be to easy," said Dojo still gnawing at his rash.

"What's it do?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now I'm shedding scales."

We all boarded "The Dojo Express" and rode in silence. Twenty minutes into the ride Dojo started to explain about the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Wings of Versailles is a teleporting Shen Gong Wu. It's not like the Golden Tiger Claws at all though. It--"

Dojo was cut off by the roaring of a jet going past.

"It--"

"Explain later, Dojo," said Raimundo. "Right now we have Shen Gong Wu to get."

When we got to the Shen Gong Wu, Jack was already looking for it. I also glanced around for it and saw it. I went for it and--

"Toss the--"

--threw it to Raimundo. He caught it and--

"--Wings of Versailles!"

--accidently activated it.

"Raimundo..." I groaned. The next thing I knew, we were all--Jack, me, Wuya, Raimundo, and Clay--covered in a flash of white light.

We hit ground and it looked like we were in a forest in Japan or something, then it all went black.

* * *

Hope you like it. The link to what the Wings of Versailles looks like is on my profile page. 

_**Neko-Jin Angel**_


	3. Old Time Japan

Chapter 2: Old Time Japan

InuYasha's POV

"InuYasha!!! They're waking up," called Kagome as she ran to me. "Where's Shippo?"

"He's down by the well," I gestured to the well that Kagome uses to get back to her time. "Speaking of the well, you should probably go get more ramen for the Dragons, Kagome."

"Dragons?" Kagome asked, now confused. "InuYasha, they're kids with a _pet_ dragon," she said naively.

I shook my head and started to explain what seemed like the millionth time. "Kagome, they're Xiaolin Dragons. They're some how linked with Grand Master Dashi." Kagome just gave me a blank kind-of a look. "He's the one I've been telling you about. You know, the one with the little dragon you called a lizard when I showed you a sketch." I think I saw the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh..." she said. I think it finally clicked. "He defeated that, ah, witch... What was her name?" Kagome started to snap her fingers . "Um...um...uh--Wuya!"

"Right. And Dashi locked her in a puzzle box."

"Okay... Well, are you sure they're the Xiaolin Dragons?"

"I'm positive, Kagome." I was getting really annoyed by this time. Hadn't I already explained this to her??? "That _pet_ dragon of theirs is Dojo." Yet another blank stare... "You know. Dashi's dragon?"

"But..." She just had this very confused look on her face.

"The _pet_ dragon the kids have is old enough to be from your time, Kagome."

"We don't have dragons in my time, InuYasha," she said as she turned to look at the house, "and we certainly don't have demons." As she said the last part I noticed a girl standing just out the door of the cabin.

Kimiko's POV

I woke up and jolted up. Bad idea. My head started throb and it felt like it was going to explode.

OW!

I lied down and sat up slower this time.

Where are we?

That's when a girl around my age ran into the room and the ran outside. "InuYasha!!!" I heard her call.

I looked over to see if we were all here. Raimundo and Jack look so peaceful when they sleep. I noticed Dojo warming himself by the fire. And Omi and Clay looked as content as could be.

Oddly enough, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Jack. His red hair looked gorgeous the way the sun hit it as the light streamed in through the window. So badly did I want to play with it. My mind kept blinking "Restricted!", but my heart kept longing to lay next to him.

Have any of you reading this ever felt so torn you didn't know what to do? That's how I feel right now. Let me explain what happened between the time I that night that I kissed Raimundo up till now.

Raimundo asked me out the next day and of course I said yes. It had been going great until I realized that I didn't like Raimundo like that. We have more of a brother/sister bond than a boyfriend/girlfriend bond. I tried to tell him this without hurting him, but after we broke up I could and still can see the hurt in his eyes. It's been two months since the break-up and I think it's been long enough, but I don't think Rai's ready to move on yet. I really don't want to add insult to injury...especially since I'm the one who injured him.

Oh...you're still here? Sorry, I thought I was talking to myself. I'm sure you don't to here my sob story. Let's get back to the story.

I checked my pockets to see if my Mp3 player was still there...and it was. I turned on Daniel Powter's 'Bad Day'. I then walked out-side into the chilly afternoon spring day.

I had only been standing outsid for a minute or two when I heard something about Grand Master Dashi. I turned off my Mp3 player and started to listen to their conversation.

Isn't _that_ Kagome???

Oh my gosh!!! It is!

"...and we certainly don't have demons."

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and she was looking straight at me.

Demon? Doesn't she recognize me?

"Kagome, it's me. Kimiko."

Her eyes got wide and she screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIMIKO!!!" She ran up and embraced me in a HUGE bear hug.

"Kagome," I squeaked. "You're killing me."

"Sorry," she said as she let go of me. "You do know you have ears, right?" she said stating the obvious.

I gave a queer look and said, "Of...course...I...know...I have ears..."

"On top of your head?"

"Huh???"

"Fox ears," she said in a "It's-normal-and-everyone-has-them" voice.

Jack's POV

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes. I looked around.

Where am I?

Then my eyes settled on Raimundo and Clay who were also waking up.

I'M NOT ALONE!!! Cough Cough _Clears throat_ I mean, I knew I wasn't alone.

Rai turned around to face Dojo and had his back toward me. "Raimundo?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"You have wings."

"What?"

"Eagle wings."

Rai went to feel his back and about freaked. That was, before he started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have bat wings," he laughed.

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't.

"Oh good. Your all awake. Come, Come. Outside," ushered Dojo.

Outside by the well

Dojo's POV

"You what?!" I know I'm normally a calm dragon, but this was outrageous. "How could you lose the Jewel of Four Souls?!"

"It was Kagome's fault," said InuYasha glaring at Kagome.

"My fault?!" Kagome yelled shocked. "If it hadn't been for me the crow would have eaten it!"

"At least it would be in one piece!" InuYasha shouted back.

"Yeah! One piece in who-knows-where!!" retorted Kagome.

While those two bicker, I'll explain what just happened. I told them what happened and how we got here, and InuYasha told us how Naraku now has to the Shikon Jewel.

"All we have to do is find the last few pieces," said Kagome.

"One question though," said Raimundo. "How?"


	4. How Indeed

Chapter 3: How Indeed

3rd Person POV

"How indeed," hissed Wuya who was watching from a mirror in Kanna's 'magic' mirror.

Wuya wasn't the only one in Kanna's mirror. Naraku and Kanna were there. Mystique had just gotten there. She had gotten caught in a rain shower about fifteen minutes before trying to locate Shego, who had just enetered the room.

"Where were you?" snapped Mystique.

"Had to deal with Possible and Stoppable," shrugged Shego. "Don't worry, though. They're out of comission."

Kaugura's POV

"Where's--"

"Here!" I shouted as I entered the room.

"Kagura?" finished Mystique.

There were a few second silence before Naraku realized an obvious problem.

"Who's watching the Shikon Jewel?" he asked, silently studying the room's inhabitants. His eyes layed on me, and seemed to stay there for a minute.

"I thought Mystique was guarding it," I lied and looked at Mystique.

"Jack's Chameleon-bot is guarding the Jewel, Naraku," said Wuya

I silently growled. _Damn! Why does Wuya have to be here!_

"Jack's Chameleon-bot?" he asked himself, contemplating weather it was a good idea or not. "Jack's Chameleon bot!" he said rather loudly. "Brilliant!" he hissed.

I leaned against the wall, irritated.

"Where are we?" came a female voice.

All attention was turned back to the mirror in seconds flat.

"Where are we?"

Sheila's POV

"It looks like..." Daemeon started, taking in his surroundings. "It looks like the Second District in Traverse Town."

I looked around too. As much as hated to admit, he was right. We we're right in the middle of the game! I turned around for the full effect. The fountain that had the bell of the Gizmo shop on it, the stairs leading to the hotel and the gizmo shop itself, Perdie and Pongo's house (I wondered if Sora had found all the puppies yet), and everything else that was here.

Then, all of a sudden, I was overcome by an uncontrollable urge to find Leon and the other FF characters. (If there's one game I can't get enough of it's Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I love Reno soooooooooooooooo much!!!! Fan girl squeal! Ooh, and Cloud!)

"Why don't we head toward 3rd district," I suggested.

"It's fourth district where Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Arieth hang out."

"Okay!" I shouted. "Let's go!!"

Kagura's POV

While Naraku, Mystique, Wuya, Kanna and Shego were watching the two children and planning an attack, I decided to sneak away. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had to do something to either help InuYasha and Kagome or steal the Jewel of Four Souls.

"Kagura!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and saw, to my surprise and relief, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango. "Give us the Shikon Jewel and no one gets hurt!"

If there was ever any way to get the jewel to get the jewel to InuYasha and Kagome, this was it!

I turned back to the area I had just come out of and then I looked back at Kilala, Miroku, and Sango. I winked at them and ran off toward the fortress that the Shikon Jewel was at.

"Did she just wink at us?" I heard Sango ask.

"Do you think she wants us to follow her?"

"Why not," sighed Sango. "She might lead us to the jewel."

Back with InuYasha and the others

InuYasha's POV

"What we need is a plan to get the jewel back from Naraku," I said, pacing.

"Where's Wuya?" asked Jack, coming out of the cabin. "She's not here."

My ears perked up. Wuya? I jumped right infront of the pale goth and pinned him against the cabin wall. "You're associated with Wuya?" I growled. I could tell the boy was frightened because he began shaking in my grasp.

"A-and if I a-am?" he stuttered.

"Then I'll have to kill you," I growled.

"InuYasha!" cried Kagome in shock.

"Great," I muttered. "Here it comes."

"SIT BOY!" she yelled.

I moaned.

"No Wuya?" asked Dojo, coming out from under the porch. "This isn't good." He turned to me. "InuYasha, what's the news on China right now?"

I got to my feet. "Grand Master Dashi has already captured Wuya in the puzzle box. She's not reaking havoc on the world anymore."

"This, can not be good!"

Kanna's Mirror

Wuya's POV

_I'm already captured here? This might work to my advantage._

"Wuya," instructed Naraku, bringing me back to reality. "Go find Dashi and that box. If your able to free yourself, we could take over quicker."

"Yes," I said and flew away.


	5. AN: Sorry

I'd like to let you know that I will be updating this more. Um...It's been like what? Almost a year since my last update on this. (Doesn't include last chapter.)

Sorry.

And keep an eye out for the X-Men Evo prequel. And if you didn't know, there's also a Xiaolin Showdown prequel too.

* * *

**_Neko-Jin Angel_**


End file.
